Popular candy bars are compounded from sweeteners, proteinaceous matter, lipids, emulsifiers, natural and artificial flavors and colorants, often chocolate or cocoa, and gums. Frequently they contain nut pieces, fruit such as raisins, and rigidly foamed cereal granules. Many of them are enrobed with a chocolate-like or pastel candy coating; sometimes they are glazed. Each has desirable organoleptic properties.
The instant candy bar introduces to this trade pleasing new organoleptic sensations. These probably are due to the geometry, crispness/tenderness properties, and taste contrast (relative to the sweet matrix) of an essential ingredient, namely, corn chips.